ffviiirpfandomcom-20200214-history
Zanna Devitaliz'zare
A cunning thief with tattoos, and attitude, and not a nice relationship with the Disciplinary Committee Zanna is usually wearing loose clothing and long armwarmers that cover from the middle of her fingers to above the elbow. To people she doesn't know she will purposely act rude and snarl offensive remarks in hopes they'll hate her, because the best way to keep people away to her is if they are too angry to care. She have an accent while speaking and usually misunderstands verbal communication. Even with her attitude and short temper she will help the innocent in need rather it be bullies or during a mission. She feels to help instead of watch and walk away like people did to her as a child. Even if she feels the person deserves it she will save them if their lives are in danger. Killing isn't something she takes kindly, obviously upset and sickened by the subject. For those who took the patience to get close to her she will be highly protective of them even if she doesn't open up or talk to them about her past. Zanna runs her mouth and thoughts out clear and sharp as day, not giving much thought before her actions or words. She is known for recent fights and referrals, often looked down by the DC members. Although her eyes show a lot about her, even though she tries to act careless,tough, and rude her eyes show a sorrow and fear that she holds inside. Although depending who she meets and the events from her life in Balamb perhaps she'll find the strength to love without fear of losing something she puts her heart in. Fear: '''Her anger, worries, rude comments, shelling off feelings, frustration and every negative motion she makes at people are all simply fear that had manifested itself into something more. Depending on who she meets can change this for the better or for the worse. '''Often found: Training Center: She's here most of her time training and pushing herself nonstop, often causing injury to herself. Balamb Town Cafe or Docks'''She usually is at Docks and shop area to steal and pickpocket. '''Library:Laying on top of the bookcases looking out the window or sleeping Quad and Dorm: In the trees, doing the same thing as above XD Personality Distant, closed off, rude to those she doesn't know trying to push people away from being her friend. Although those who don't give up and she finally talks to she tends to care for even if she doesn't open up to them. Caring about the innocent (even if she tries to pretend not to). Strong willed enough to have some hope through all she's been through,but still questions humanity. She tends to shell herself when something worries her or reminds her of the past. Protective(She sees a friend's life more important than hers)- pessimistic about relationships and news- short temper- selfless- sympathetic(only to those that seem like kind and hard working individuals)- Thief- Mischievous to those she's close to or those she thinks deserves to be picked on- alert- lack of direction- reckless and careless to herself- intelligent(although more with reading or observing)- bad with communication(easily misinterprets words) Character History (Summary) A child on the streets. Not much knowledge of where she's from or who she is, only that she is alone. She remembers her name from an orphanage, not knowing the murder of her parents and only knowing they were gone. Her short temper and the tear inside her mind of who she was led to fights and mishaps. Although she ran off in search of her parents, and in failure ending up on the streets. Zanna had nothing: no food, no shelter, no family. Weeks and months of grabbing scraps left around. Although after traveling a bit she would meet a boy name Neilo. Neilo was a street rat too, or so they called, like Zanna. He was slightly older than her, his blond hair and cloudy green eyes met her lost mind. She had stayed a bit away from others, scurrying when citizens got near, only stray animals kept her company. Neilo approached her with a kindness no one else did. He treated her like a human while others treated her as some dirty delinquent. As time grew so did Neilo and Zanna's bond. He was her only family now, best friends that could seem to be happy forever on these rough streets and this harsh town. They became brother and sister, although Neilo taught her what he called a better way to get food, fresh food too. She took his advice, having trust only him, and learned to steal. They were a cunning team, one would distract while the other would sneak around to steal. Zanna alone became a talented thief, she was witty and quick to steal without Neilo's help. Pickpockets, fruits, the fancy restaurant a few streets down. For street orphans they were living a life most hood rats would not, although not for very long. Greed lulled the world, and it was only in human nature to effect them. Pickpockets, food robbing, and hustling for the bare minimum became no more. Soon they stole just to steal, gaining more money than they needed for food and building a better shelter for their alleyway home and new clothing. There were a few times that they were caught, running off and hiding until the heat settled down. It was only a matter of time that luck ran its course. One day Zanna found a group of men, cocky and dropped with expensive jewelry. She saw them as rich and by their attitudes seeming to deserve a good few missing items. As she snatched into his pocket and walked by as if nothing had happened she felt a tight grip wrap around her arm. She was quickly spun around, facing the thugs. The money ripped out of her own pocket and fell to the floor, the proof. These men didn't give shock or disappointed like most, but grins and laughter. She tried to break free from the grip, trying to fight them off and run. She had been beat for being caught stealing before, although what they would do would embed into her mind forever. A switchblade flipped out as they held up her hand. She became terrified as they began describing her discipline- to cut off her fingers. They beat, cut, and tortured her and yet through her screams and cries people looked but kept on walking. After some time Neilo showed up, trying to stop them. He spoke out, that he would take her place. As she tried to help Neilo and stop the thugs it was no use, she was too weak to do anything. As they dragged Neilo away though some of the thugs remained by her side. They didn't let her go, only taking both of them and laughing at the boy who thought she would be safe now. Helpless she watched as her best friend, her only family, was dragged away. She was too young and weak to do anything about it and to this day blames herself- urging herself to become stronger. She was held down as they parted her hair and branded their gang mark near the back of her ear. In the Sangue Maniacs known as the Sangi's to most in Timber(made up name for now on the infamous and murderous gang/organization. Name may change) branding was to either make an example of those who mess with the gang or an enslavement. To her horror she was now considered in the Dog rank in the Sangi. For years she was tortured, treated lower than an insect although she still had a strong will(stealing from the gang or trying to help prisoners get out) which usually led to more beatings as they tried to teach Zanna her place. What happened to Neilo she wasn't quite sure of. As a child she heard shortly by television news that a boy was found dead. In contrary it was pieces of a boy, for the murderers seemed to have cut the body up into bits. Zanna cried every night for the first year, images of Neilo screaming for her or blaming her. Through so many nightmares and years her mind actually twisted the past, and she now remembers it as actually seeing him be murdered and cut up leaving her to believe it as an utter fact that he is dead. In truth it is not certain if he had survived. Years passed, tears dried, and her core hardened. She hated her own kind: war, murder, torture. Her view on mankind was twisted by only what she saw in these thugs and how no one did anything to help her. With her short hair at the time people could see the marking, staying away from her like some sort of disease. No one even tried to help. Although some days she would sneak off and peek through windows. School, homes, fitness- that was her only escape, her only education. Even without being in the actual classes she learned enough to trick people into thinking she received an education with the way she easily absorbs information. The martial arts room she looked through, she wanted to learn and practiced on her own outside. The shirfu (Kung Fu Master) of that martial arts school noticed her peeking outside the window every week. He soon invited her to join him. Noticing her smell, fear, and brand he didn't ask for any money to teach her. He fed her when the gang members didn't, making her healthier and stronger. Shirfu Jiku Tykane was given the name “J” by Zanna. He became like a father figure to her. The thugs obviously could tell her muscles beginning to form, her stomach no longer sinking into itself and began questioning what she was doing. This was a couple years when they finally caught her. Jiku was a skilled fighter although against over a dozen men with weapons he was held down after putting up one hell of a fight. Jiku looked up at Zanna, screaming for her to leave. Once again she was useless, and now it seemed to her that death followed her. She tried to stick around, tried to save him. She thought she was strong enough, although still young. Once again the Sangi dragged Jiku out of her sight, leaving her mind going crazy in questions of what could have happened. The gang itself had enough of her as well. Although finally someone came to her rescue, a SeeD soldier who noticed the gang surrounding a young girl. If it wasn't for him she would have been killed, fighting them off while she had time to escape She wasn't sure exactly why she began traveling towards Balamb Garden: rather it was to find the man and thank him, to become like him and protect others, or to become stronger and seek revenge. On her way to the Garden she became an often visitor to a pub, amazed by the music that came from the performers. A stranger ended up teaching her the basics of piano and on her she would play while they cleaned up. She didn't get too close to them, not wanting to hurt them like Jiku and Neilo. They didn't seem bothered, with her brand and scars covered they figured it was a local orphan having fun. She was a natural musician, her voice and piano weaving melodies even though she didn't like to sing in front of others. She ended up performing with just the instrument and making money off of tips, though still stealing during her time wandering from the pub for research and meals. Finally she left and headed off to the Garden with success. She forged papers about her to the Garden, creating lies of her past to get in, and in which succeeded. She used gloves and arm warmers to hide all the burns and scars on her arms, as her hair grew out to hide the symbol. Although she couldn't escape her past. Nearly every night she had insomnia and even when she did finally fall asleep nightmares awaited her. Dreams of Jiku and Neilo. Tormenting her mind with Neilo's body being split into parts in front of her, over and over until her mind shifted into thinking that was what really happened: that she saw his death instead of only assuming. She continued to train in martial arts, using it to advance her saber skills. Her style was mainly dragon, although she used some Tai Chi, Ba Gua, Long Fist, and other animal styles. Her strong will helped her through it all although her hope died down.After being free again she hated rank, orders, or anything sounding even slightly like a demand: history of arguments and some fights in Balamb. She didn't converse or make friends, only keeping to herself and training constantly. She practically lived in the Training Center and her grades were on top. Even as an A student her attitude and the way she shelled her feelings and past from others made most people judge her. After so many referrals some DC members even started fights knowing the blame would fall on her. Although those who try to bully her or others tend to get a fist flown towards them, as she feels obligated to stop what happened to her and Neilo as the citizens watched and did nothing. She's not much for rules, only doing what she believed in rather it be against the law or not. She hated being given orders, having put up with being a slave and dealing with that her whole life, Balamb was her chance of trying to run away and forget the past. But you can never escape the past, and she would have to find out the hard way. Relationships Alisa Rose Perhaps only after Zanna broke her own ribs to save her from being attacked by a T-Rex did Alisa realize Zanna was more than meets the eye. They began to become friends, Zanna becoming highly protective of her. Although when Alisa got kidnapped Zanna blamed herself. Blamed this shadow that seemed to crush any light that began to form in her. She felt as though the only way she could protect the people she cares about was to stop being friends with them. Telling herself a dog shouldn't be trying to fake itself as a human anyways. Even though she ended the friendship with Alisa abruptly, Zanna still checks on her without the old friend knowing in order to make sure she is safe. She still cared, and this seemed to be the only way to keep Alisa alive. Rys Khyrsal One of the first to be persistant with Zanna even if she pushed people away. But being poor and stealing food everyday how could she resist a meal! After getting to know Rys during his cooking sessions he would make her smile no matter how much she tried to force a frown. Rys was the one to get Zanna at least more talkative, even if that can only get her in more trouble. She still tries to play the tough guy around him but he sees right through it and teases her, usually leading to a gut punch for him but he always finds a way to make her forget of the evil in humanity. He is probably the only person she would listen to if he asked her to stop something she didn't want to, but usually only if food is involved. Currently the two got in a fight, or more like Zanna standing frozen as she took hits swung at her by him. She didn't want to hurt him, like Alisa she ended their friendship in hopes of saving his life. They've yet to come across each other again. Korri At first she actually despised him, only seeing him as an egotistic freak and someone who liked to take charge and give orders. He seemed to observe her attitude for awhile and her attitude towards Alisa, seeing the change in her voice and posture. It was too obvious she was pushing people away, and staying calm and persistent she tried to talk to her. It wasn't until he gave her a ring he said was important to him that she started listening. He told her the only way she could give the ring back is talking to him and if she shoved it back without a word than it was as good as thrown away. Never having any object to remember someone by she sympathized, not wanting to throw it away if the ring had memories. Although through a temperament later when she threw the ring in the water and actually jumped in to get it she waited outside his room until he accepted it as his (As he saw her throw it and said that it was hers now, thinking it had memories lying in it she couldn't accept that). In the end she found out the fake was a dime a dozen, a fake! After some angry spurts at him and draining her wet hat on his face they actually began talking. It could have been the mischievous in her that found it hilarious or the way he stayed calm and persistent but she has started to at least open her mouth to him, rather it be good or bad. Even if she tries to shell herself in it won't work well around him, he manages to force her to lighten up with hug attacks! Torri A strange snowball effect. Actually Zanna taking the verbal communications badly and thinking Torri was insulting her at times. Thinking Torri saw herself better just because she was a SeeD Candidate then, and having lived in a hierarchy based gang where dogs were practically slave it pissed Zanna all to hell. They ended up in quite a few fights, the first of which lead to Zanna tackling Torri into the water of the Training Center. With Torri panicked and actually nealy drowning, she had to give her CPR. She might have been pissed, but short temper or not Zanna was not a murderer. Rather it was getting her butt kicked by a pencil in the library Torri through, Balamb Town, or class she seemed to always run into this nuisance. Zanna would become a complete bitch to Torri in hopes the girl would just end up staying away from her. Even threatening to tell a secret she overheard (In which she would actaully feel sorry for afterwards and apologize). Although it nearly spun around in a single day. When Torri would cry to her, tears, something Zanna couldn't take. People crying just made her think of all the civilians who cried and crawled to her as a child, begging Zanna to save them before dying. It just makes her feel useless, it opens up her fears again, her sadness and sorrows. Zanna cried that day for the first time in ages, she held in the pain for so long and it just kind of unraveled the huge ball that had built up over time. Since then they continued talking, becoming closer and closer. Rather Zanna liked it or not, Torri would be persistant anytime Zanna tried to push her away. She ended up finding Torri and other Candidates near death during the Leviation attack, once again blaming herself. Thinking it was her badluck, her dark shadow that caused this to happen to Torri. Even when Zanna tried to end their friendship during the time she was with the other Torri simply said no and continued to stay around her. There wasn't much Zanna could do really, and is now the closest to Torri. Acting like an older sister or mother in many ways, making Torri's couch her new bed, and mischeviously teasing her often. Theme Song(s) thumb|right|198px|Battle Theme thumb|left|168px|Zanna's singing voice if she ever does XD thumb|right|198px|Training Song thumb|left|198px|Love Song thumb|right|198px|Theme Song thumb|right|198px|Limit theme/self-sacrificial theme Category:Students Category:Student Category:Zanna Category:Devitaliz'zare